PROJECT SUMMARY Fischer Imaging has developed MammoCAT, a device for improved mammography using our proprietary Slot Scanning Technology (SST). SST eliminates scattered radiation from the measurement thereby doubling image resolution and contrast using less than half the dose of standard mammography. MammoCAT can be applied to standard planar digital mammography (DM) and to newer mammography techniques such as digital breast tomosynthesis (DBT) and breast computed tomography (BCT). This proposal seeks enrollment in the NIH/NCI I-Corps program to help determine our introductory product through an understanding of clinician preferences for each system, the impact of pricing and reimbursement and help craft our product launch strategy. Mammography continues to be an important diagnostic tool for breast cancer screening and diagnosis and has helped save thousands of lives. Unfortunately, not every woman who gets routine screening is saved by mammography and an unacceptably large number of women are subjected unnecessary testing, biopsy and treatment due to false positives. Our innovative approach to scatter free high speed, high resolution detection will help MammoCAT improve the sensitivity and specificity of mammography whilst also improving the efficiencies of breast cancer detection and diagnosis by removing the need for additional or alternative testing before therapy can be rendered. We believe MammoCAT CT will usher in a new era where every woman will benefit from mammography and where tumors can be detected, diagnosed and biopsied in the same device thus improving equipment and space utilization and hospital workflow.